Switches are used in a wide variety of environments for a wide variety of purposes. Some switches use moving parts to electrically connect, or electrically isolate, two sides of a circuit. Other types of switches use no moving parts and rely upon other factors to electrically connect, and electrically isolate, two sides of a circuit. One such switch is called an analog switch (otherwise known as a bilateral switch), which uses two metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs). However, in some instances, analog switches may allow some current to pass through the switch when the switch is open (i.e., in an electrical isolation mode).